


Drenched in Vanilla Twilight

by everybodygotawaterbuffalo



Series: I'll Be Your West Coast, Honey [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, But mostly fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Kim Seungmin-centric, Kisses, M/M, Multi, it's soft y'all it's really soft, momentary angst, shopping shenanigans part two, soft and chaotic(tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybodygotawaterbuffalo/pseuds/everybodygotawaterbuffalo
Summary: Seungmin isn’t usually the “calm one.”Or, several snapshots of a chaotic trio.





	Drenched in Vanilla Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I think this is the first of these fics that has had literally no overarching plot. It’s straight-up just a bunch of cute lil snapshots but I couldn’t think of a good plot and I had plenty of ideas for little moments and stuff so this is what’s happening. Plot is overrated. Anyway, I hope you enjoy our virgo boys being soft and chaotic!!  
Also I’m really sorry for getting this up a day late, but one of my friends had a medical emergency and I wanted to take the extra time to make this something I can be happy with rather than rushing to get it done by midnight. I’ve got an Introvert Weekend™ this weekend though since my roommate and most of my friends are heading home, so the next one will be up on Tuesday as planned! (I did back-date this though because I like consistency)

Seungmin isn’t usually the “calm one.” He doesn’t usually have to be, to be honest. Sometimes, people forget he’s one of the youngest because he’s more accustomed to acting professionally than some of the other members, but most of the time, he’s free to act his age. With Felix and Jisung, though, he finds himself taking the role of “smart one” or at least “mildly common sense-driven one” more often than not. 

It sounds like the start of a bad joke: two werewolves and a dragon spirit walk into a convenience store at midnight. Honestly, half the time he’s out with his boyfriends Seungmin thinks his whole life is just a bad joke. They’re lucky he loves them. 

Anyway, Felix and Jisung apparently decided that they desperately need snacks before bed. Seungmin was all dressed and ready, but neither of his bedmates for the evening had showed up so he went looking. He found Felix and Jisung in the kitchen, arguing half-heartedly over the pantry. As Seungmin arrived they seemed to come to the conclusion that there wasn’t any good food in the dorm and somehow Seungmin got talked into coming to the store with them. (He knows exactly why he got talked into coming with them. It’s entirely to do with the fact that while he may trust them with his life, he doesn’t necessarily trust them with their own.) 

The bell on the door dings loudly in the empty store as they enter. 

“Minnie, I’ll buy you something!” Jisung announces. “What do you want?” 

Seungmin sighs softly, letting Jisung tug him over towards the candy as Felix wanders towards the drinks. 

“Sungie, the last thing you need right now is sugar. And I don’t want anything – I already brushed my teeth like three hours ago. Which is what you should’ve done.” He gives Jisung a pointed look but it crumbles quickly as Jisung pouts. 

“But Minnie~” he whines. “At least let me buy you something for later, as a thank you for coming with us and making sure we don’t die.” 

A set of arms wraps around Seungmin’s waist, effectively caging him in. 

“C’mon, Seungminnie, let us get you something. You don’t have to eat it tonight, you know. I feel bad that we dragged you all the way here and you aren’t even getting anything. And I know you didn’t bring your wallet.” Seungmin sighs. 

“Surprise me,” he mumbles, curling forward burying his face into Jisung’s neck. He hears Felix coo softly behind him and his cheeks start burning. 

“I’m gonna get something really good for you!” Jisung says, slightly too loud. Seungmin flinches away and Jisung immediately murmurs an apology and pets his hair. 

“It’s fine,” Seungmin murmurs, reaching a hand up to pat Jisung’s cheeks. 

“I’m feeling love in this Chili’s tonight,” Felix announces in English. Seungmin giggles helplessly, half-collapsing against Jisung. 

“What–?” Jisung sounds so utterly bewildered that Seungmin dissolves into another round of giggles, leaving Felix to try to flounder an explanation. 

“It’s – Minnie, breathe, baby – it’s a reference to a TV show. And it’s a meme. I promise it’s really not that funny. I think Minnie’s sleep-deprived.” Jisung snorts. 

“We’re idols, Lixie. We’re  _ always  _ sleep-deprived.” 

“Fair point.” 

They must be a sight: three guys, barely older than teens, all somewhere halfway to hysterical, clinging to each other in a convenience store at midnight. Eventually, Seungmin manages to stop laughing like a maniac and straightens up. 

“Sorry, I have no idea what just happened. I think I need a nap.” Jisung reaches up, cupping Seungmin’s cheeks. He casts quick glances to either side, then leans in and presses a feather-light kiss to Seungmin’s lips. Seungmin makes a soft, content noise. 

“We all need a nap, cherry. Let’s pick out what we’re getting and head home, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

Felix keeps an arm tucked around Seungmin’s waist as Jisung starts collecting candy. 

“Sungie, you don’t need–”

“Shush. I’m collecting sustenance.” Seungmin starts giggling again. 

“Hush now, Gregory. I’m searching.” Felix murmurs the English quote into Seungmin’s ear, sending him into another fit of laughter. 

“Are you two making fun of me? Maybe I won’t buy you anything, Minnie.” Seungmin can’t respond through his laughter, instead just shaking his head and pulling Jisung in for a hug. 

“I don’t care if you get me anything,” Seungmin says as soon as he’s recovered his breath. 

“No, screw you, I’m buying you something.” Felix covers Seungmin’s ears with his hands, leans over, and murmurs something into Jisung’s ear. “Oh! Great idea, Lixie!” 

“Oh god, what have you done,” Seungmin deadpans. “You’ve given him an idea.” 

Felix sticks his tongue out, but quickly wraps himself around Seungmin again. 

Seungmin lets the other two drag him to the register, though they won’t let him see what they’re buying. Felix turns Seungmin in his arms so they’re facing each other, keeping him tucked close enough that he can’t twist around. 

“What does it matter? I’m going to see it eventually anyway.” 

“Nope!” Jisung announces, loud enough that he visibly startles the half-asleep cashier. “We’ll show you when the time is right.” 

“You sound like Chan-hyung,” Felix says. It’s Jisung’s turn to stick his tongue out before turning to face the cashier. 

In short order, everything is paid for and in a paper bag that Jisung tucks under one arm, wrapping the other around Seungmin’s waist. 

“Let me know how much to pay you back, Sungie,” Felix says. 

Seungmin knows for a fact that Jisung won’t let Felix pay him back. It’s some sort of wolf pride thing, something both of them have but neither can explain. 

Felix and Jisung keep him between them for the walk home, reminiscent of when he walked home with Hyunjin and Chan not too long ago. They take the long route home, staying on the well-lit streets. Seungmin thinks the sounds of the city are their own song, and even though he can’t see them he likes to think he can hear the stars. 

The three of them quickly finish getting ready for bed, a process that had been rudely interrupted by the Need for Snacks, and curl up in a pile on Felix’s bed. Seungmin is finding himself in Felix’s bed more and more often these days, but he’s warm and comfy and lets Seungmin play with his wings. 

As he’s drifting off, Seungmin registers that neither Felix or Jisung had actually eaten their snacks, but decides that’s their problem, not his. 

“I have a brilliant idea!” Jisung shouts as he enters Felix’s room, nearly busting the door down in the process. Neither Felix nor Seungmin startle much, a fact that seems to disappoint Jisung. “Don’t you want to hear my idea?” 

Seungmin and Felix share a mildly apprehensive glance before Felix indulges Jisung. 

“Sure, Sungie, we’d love to hear your idea. Come sit?” 

Jisung happily makes himself at home in the nest so that the three of them form a neat triangle. He steals a couple plushies from the small piles on Felix’s bed and arranges them carefully in his lap. Seungmin sets aside the English paper Felix had been helping him with, as he has a feeling he won’t be working on it for a while. 

“Okay! So. My idea is this: I want kisses so we play rock-paper-scissors and the winner of each round gets a kiss!” Jisung grins up at them, smiling so bright it hurts Seungmin’s heart a little. 

Felix, unprompted, leans over and guides Jisung into a gentle kiss with a hand on the back of his neck. Seungmin blinks at them, watching as they pull away and turn to him with matching sly grins. Honestly, if he didn’t know better, he’d think they could telepathically communicate through kisses. 

“Or,” Felix says, “Jisungie and I can play rock-paper scissors and whoever wins gets a kiss from Minnie.” 

“Whoa, hold on a sec–”

“Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!” Jisung wins, paper over rock, and turns to Seungmin. Seungmin leans backward, almost toppling out of the nest, but Jisung gets one arm around his back and tugs him back in. 

“You can’t escape that easy, cherry.” His other hand comes up to cup Seungmin’s jaw, and he presses a surprisingly short kiss to Seungmin’s lips. “See! This is a good game!” 

Seungmin huffs a quiet laugh. 

“I suppose it’s alright.” Jisung grins triumphantly, reaching over to squeeze Seungmin’s hand for a moment. 

“Awesome – rock, paper, scissors, shoot!” Felix wins, scissors over paper, kissing Seungmin just long enough for Jisung to start whining. He shoots a smug grin across the triangle as he pulls away, leaving Seungmin just a little bit breathless. 

“Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!” Felix again, rock over scissors. 

“Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!” Jisung, paper over rock. 

“Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!” Felix, scissors over paper. 

“Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!” They tie, both with scissors. Jisung looks up at Felix, shrugs, and pulls him in for a kiss. Seungmin snorts. 

“That’s one way of doing it.” 

“Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!” Jisung, rock over scissors. 

“Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!” Felix, rock over scissors. Seungmin giggles. 

“Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!” Tie, paper. 

This continues for a while until a slightly-more-aggressive-than-necessary kiss from Jisung has him and Seungmin almost falling out of the nest again. Felix grabs them both by the biceps and hauls them back in. 

“Alright, Sungie, calm down. I don’t want anyone to get hurt. Minnie’s not going anywhere.” 

“You two won’t  _ let _ me go anywhere,” Seungmin grumbles. “My lips are gonna bruise again at this rate.” 

“Oh, baby, you love us.” Jisung leans over and plants a loud kiss on his cheek. Felix follows suit. Seungmin curls in on himself, bashfully batting them away. Jisung makes a noise Seungmin has come to understand to mean, in Jisung’s words,  _ Seungmin is doing cute things again and I think my heart is turning to mush _ , and reaches over to hold his hand. 

“Seungmin, we’re not making you uncomfy, are we?” Felix cups his chin, lifting his face and not letting him break eye contact. Seungmin gets momentarily distracted by how pretty Felix’s eyes are. “Because if you’re uncomfy we can stop.” 

“No!” Seungmin says, louder than expected, and Jisung flinches a little at the volume. “Sorry, no, I don’t want to stop. I … I like it.” 

He curls in on himself again, covering his face with his sweatshirt paws. He’s always had a hard time expressing his affection as freely as some of the other members, especially off-camera, and he has a tendency to shy away from even affection that he wants. His boyfriends are always really good with him though, checking in to make sure he’s comfortable and even though it’s embarrassing, he’s thankful. 

“Aww,” Felix coos. “Minnie baby wants kisses.” 

Seungmin whines, but doesn’t resist when Felix gently tugs his hands away from his face and starts peppering kisses across his cheeks. 

“Hey, let me give Minnie kisses too!” Jisung starts pressing kisses to one of his cheeks, effectively monopolizing it. Felix shoots a glare at him, but quickly returns his attention to Seungmin, starting to work his way down his neck. Seungmin shivers a little, leading Jisung to grab a blanket from either the nest or the surrounding area and drape it over his shoulders. When he tries to capture Seungmin’s lips, though, Seungmin leans away. 

“Guys, wasn’t there a game here?” Both of Seungmin’s tormentors lean away, considering. “You have to earn your kisses.” 

This statement receives two matching pouts, but Seungmin doesn’t give in. He just raises an eyebrow at them until they turn to face each other again, returning to the game with renewed vigor. 

“Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!” 

They all end up with bruised lips. 

“I have an idea!” It’s Felix this time, bursting into the living room where Seungmin and Jisung are curled up on the loveseat, watching Planet Earth. It’s become a recent habit of theirs, especially on weeks when they can’t get out to a park to get their energy out, to watch nature documentaries together. Sometimes Jeongin or Felix will join them, depending on the topic. Seungmin sighs deeply. 

“On a scale of 1 to 10, how worried should I be?” Felix thinks for a moment. 

“Three!” he announces, bounding over and tugging at Seungmin and Jisung’s hands. “Come on, come on! I wanna tell you about my idea!” 

Jisung shrugs and stands – after several moments of detangling his limbs from Seungmin’s – but Seungmin is unconvinced. 

“And why can’t you tell us about your idea here?” 

“Because then everyone else will want to join and I wanna do it with you two!” They’re the only ones in the living room at the moment, but Seungmin knows Hyunjin and Chan at least are in the kitchen. Also, Felix is an exclamation point in human shape and he’s too cute for Seungmin to say no. 

“Alright, I’m coming.” Felix makes an excited noise and drags the other two to Seungmin and Jisung’s room. Once they’re settled back into the nest-bed, Felix pulls a notebook from … Seungmin doesn’t exactly know where it comes from but it’s here now. 

“Comfortable?” Seungmin and Jisung both nod. “Great! Well, my idea is that I quiz you on English and whoever gets the answer right first gets a kiss!” 

Jisung grins. 

“I knew my idea was good. Minnie, you’re going down!” 

“Alright, kids, settle down.” Jisung makes a noise of indignation at the word ‘kids’ but Felix plows on anyway. “We’re officially starting English Time.” 

Felix starts with easy vocab, slowly working his way up to more and more complicated words and phrases. Seungmin gets most of the questions, and therefore most of the kisses. Instead of complaining, though, Jisung just steals kisses from Seungmin whenever he wants them. 

“Sungie–” Felix starts, the first time Jisung claims Seungmin’s lips, startling a squeak out of him. 

“You just said whoever gets it right gets a kiss, Lixie. You never said I couldn’t get kisses even when I don’t get it right.” Felix sighs, reaching over to pat Jisung on the head. 

“I hate that I can’t argue with that, but you’re supposed to be speaking English, honey.” 

“Oh! Sorry.” 

They continue until Changbin comes to drag them to dinner. 

“Y’know, hyung, maybe if you got kisses when you practiced English you’d have actually made some progress.” 

Felix and Seungmin laugh as Changbin chases Jisung down the hallway. They share one last kiss before Felix’s stomach growls and they dissolve into laughter once again, racing to the kitchen. 

It hasn’t been a great day. The dance coach was hard on him because he couldn’t get his tired body to cooperate, his vocal coach was disappointed because his voice cracked on every high note he tried, and to top it all off, he forgot about a report due today and had to turn in a  _ very  _ rough draft that he knows he won’t get a good grade on. 

Overall, Seungmin really just wants to go home, have a bowl of soup, take a shower, and go to bed. Thankfully, it’s a Friday so he probably can, unless he gets bonus chores assigned or somehow miraculously finds the motivation to get started on his weekend homework. 

When he enters the dorm, however, closing the door as quietly as possible behind himself, he’s immediately engulfed in a Jisung-Seungmin-Felix sandwich. 

“Hi Minnie!” Seungmin sighs, quietly extracting himself from them. 

“Hi guys.” He can practically feel them exchanging worried glances behind him, but he heads to the kitchen undeterred. 

“Are you okay, treasure?” As usual, the pet name makes Seungmin’s heart falter. He turns for a moment, forcing a close-to-genuine smile onto his face. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little tired.” Jisung and Felix trail after him as he enters the kitchen. 

“Do you want me to cook you something?” Jisung’s voice is timid and it hurts Seungmin’s heart. 

“No, baby, that’s okay. I was just going to reheat some soup.” 

As his bowl heats in the microwave, Seungmin leans over and pillows his head in his arms on the counter, groaning softly. This day has been  _ shit _ and he feels  _ worthless _ and he really just wants to eat his soup and go to bed but he knows he probably won’t be left alone long enough to do that. 

“Minnie?” Felix’s voice snaps him out of his reverie. “Minnie, mon trésor, what’s wrong?” 

Seungmin collects himself silently and stands, blinking harshly. 

“It’s nothing.” The microwave beeps, right on time, so he takes the excuse to face away from his boyfriends. He eats quietly at the counter, refusing to turn around until he knows he’s schooled his face into a neutral expression. 

“Minnie?” Jisung asks, still timid. 

“I’m going to take a shower and go to bed,” Seungmin says, fighting to keep tiredness and snappiness out of his voice. He thinks he did a pretty good job until he looks at Felix and Jisung. Neither of them are buying it. They both know something’s up, and that means Seungmin’s going to have to talk about it before he can nap. 

Dammit. 

He heads to the shower anyway, ignoring their aborted attempts to reach out. 

When he emerges, swaddled in soft clothes and steam, he finds the two of them sitting on his bed. 

“Seungminnie, what’s wrong?” Felix asks, voice kind. Seungmin just shakes his head. 

“I don’t really want to talk about it.” 

“You’ll have to eventually,” Jisung pipes up. “Why not get it out of the way now? Then we can cuddle, or we can let you have your introvert time, and we’ll all feel better!” 

Seungmin sighs, ignoring the blatantly Seungmin-sized gap between them in favor of settling himself on the other side of the bed. 

“It’s just been a shit day.” The other two blink at him. 

“That bad, huh?” Jisung says, shifting his weight forward a little. Seungmin deflates and scoots forward on the bed until he’s close enough for each of his hands to be taken in theirs. 

“It’s just … nothing was going right and I couldn’t get my body to do what I wanted and I  _ know _ I can do it, and my coaches know I can do it, which is the worst part because they have these expectations and I spent the whole day failing and failing to meet them and now I just –” He cuts himself off with a noise of distress, tugging his hands out of their hold to cover his face. 

“Minnie baby, can we touch you?” Seungmin nods and he’s immediately surrounded by warmth. 

“I just feel worthless.” The words are barely a whisper, but both bodies caging Seungmin in stiffen. 

“Seungmin.” He curls in on himself at Jisung’s voice, which softens immediately. “Thank you for telling us how you’re feeling, but you’re not worthless.” 

“Try telling that to my brain, Sungie.” Seungmin huffs a self-deprecating laugh. 

Felix and Jisung just curl tighter around him. Felix presses soft kisses to his temples while Jisung traces little patterns on his palms and the undersides of his forearms. It takes a while, but eventually Jisung breaks the silence. 

“So, Seungmin,” he starts, sounding dangerously smug. “I heard something interesting from Chan the other day.” 

Seungmin raises an eyebrow at him, trying to decide if he’s in the mood for this. 

“And what might that be?” 

“Chan let slip that you’ve got a particular weakness… any ideas about what that might be?” 

“Honestly?” Jisung nods encouragingly. “No.” 

Jisung pouts. 

“Really? You’ve got no idea?” 

“Do I know what this weakness is?” asks Felix, a little confused. Jisung leans in and murmurs something in his ear, so quiet even Seungmin, sitting less than a foot from both of them, can’t hear it. 

“Oh! Yeah, I kinda figured that out.” Seungmin glances between them, not sure how worried he should be. 

“Are either of you going to tell me what this supposed weakness is?” Felix exchanges a quick look with Jisung before grinning at Seungmin.

“I think we’ll just demonstrate it.” He speaks in English, and Seungmin thinks he knows where this is going. If it’s going where he thinks it’s going, he’s going to end up in an embarrassed puddle in about thirty seconds but honestly, he’s okay with that. 

“Pretty Minnie, you’re worth everything the world has to offer and more,” Jisung starts, planting a kiss on Seungmin’s quickly reddening cheek. 

“What a cutie,” Felix adds, heavy accent curling around his words as his tail curls around Seungmin’s waist. “You’re so incredible I can’t even put it into words, mon trésor. You’re my treasure, puppy, and the thing about a dragon’s treasure is it’s the thing worth most in the whole world. You  _ are _ my world, baby.”

Seungmin blinks up at him, tears starting to form in his eyes. 

“You’re so smart, cherry, such a clever puppy.” 

“Your voice is so, so lovely, like honey and wildflowers and molten gold.” 

They keep alternating kisses and compliments until Seungmin’s eyes overflow and he collapses against them, silent tears running down his face. They keep talking, warm reassuring words, teasing praises and easy accents, until he’s squirming, pushing them away half-heartedly. 

“Stop, stop, I get it,” he whines. Felix lets his wings out, wrapping the three of them in a canopy of sparkling gold. 

Jisung takes advantage of Seungmin’s starry gaze to tug him into a kiss. When he pulls away, Seungmin is breathless. Felix kisses Jisung next, trembling a little as Seungmin starts tracing little patterns along his wings. He pulls away, gasping softly, but quickly claims Seungmin’s lips, effectively distracting him. 

Seungmin knows he can go to any of his packmates with any problem and even if they don’t understand, they’d try to help. It’s the same unspoken promise he upholds for them. Sometimes, though, he needs a specific kind of comfort. A chaotic kind of comfort. And when he ends up in bed with Felix and Jisung, the taste of warm kisses still on his tongue and a blanket of dragonskin above him, Seungmin thinks that no truly bad day could ever end like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just fyi, mon trésor means my treasure in french (I think. That's what wordreference said, at least)  
Thank you for reading!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * ['Cause you're amazing (Just the way you are)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546944) by [spaceybee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceybee/pseuds/spaceybee)


End file.
